Peewit (LD Stories)
Peewit '''is the court jester to the King and best friend to his knight, Sir Johan. When out on a trip of sorts, he is always seen riding his goat, Biquette. To see his official Wikia page, click ''this link'''. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he also develops a relationship with Falla in the Season 10 finale, ''The Reluctant Dark Knight ''and later meets Sir Josten. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: Peewit is meant for humorous purposes, being the complete opposite in terms of personality when compared to his Johan. His jokes often don't make sense, are too common, or are too boring; he is not useless, though, because he's always offering to help Johan or Princess Savina whenever they are in trouble. He also works for the king by delivering invitations. He is a scaredy-cat, for a lack of better words, and doesn't like going into danger; he prefers staying on the safe side, but will dive into trouble just to save his friends. He's a trickster nonetheless and is not afraid to play jokes on unsuspecting people (friend or foe). His main interests revolve around two things: eating and performing. He adores eating big meals, often consuming more than two times his body weight - and that's not even good enough to fill him. He also likes performing for others, even though he's not exactly the best at it. The only time he has ever played good music was when he was in the possession of the six-holed magic flute that came from the Smurfs in The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. He used it for playing pranks on people who passed him by in the castle - he resented having it being used on him by Matthew McCreep when he stole it from him. In the Fanon Criteria, he is seen in various episodes of Season 10 - mostly as a secondary character after episode 8 - and he and Johan come across a valiant young lady in the season finale. Meeting and Relationship with Johan Straight from the Wiki: Their meeting is explained in The Goblin of Boulder Wood ''where Peewit was pretending to be a goblin in order to get free food. Johan was able to catch him after some struggle, and realized he was simply a boy with his goat, Biquette. At first, they didn't seem to get along that well, but after they worked together to save Princess Savina from a band of rogues, they became friends and grew closer as time passed. They are seen going on trips to other kingdoms or various landmarks together, bringing some Smurfs with them at times. The two make a good team overall, with Johan having the swordsman techniques and brains while Peewit acts as a distraction of some kind. Johan will sometimes get annoyed by him if he continuously causes trouble, but it may be because he doesn't want his friend to lose his job at their castle. Quite simply, he wants what's best for him. Moxette Smurfette's Creation In the Smurf Village one day, Peewit discovered that female Smurfs were made from a spell - after hearing the story of Smurfette's entrance - so he set out to find such a spell. He triumphed after several hours (and a few mishaps) and beamed with the life of a new smurfette in his possession. Despite a slight error that resulted in her having a large nose, he deemed her to be the most amazing thing in the world. When he first tells Johan he has created a smurfette, his friend doesn't believe him, so he shows her off; to his dismay, he is told to immediately take her to the Smurf Village. He protests for a while, but in the end he agrees and they set off into the woods. Along the way, they are surprised and annoyed by her constantly trying to mimic Biquette's bleating, her creator's voice, and Bayard's whinnie. When Johan says she's got some moxie, Peewit has a light bulb moment and exclaims, "That's it, Johan - I'll name her 'Moxette'! You're a genuis!" To their relief, she agrees to such a title. This particular event occured in the Season 10 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation". Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten Peewit first notices Sir Josten when he is apologizing to Johan about spilling his drink on him at King Gerard's fourteenth birthday celebration. When they return from the launder's room, he introduces himself and they discover they share a love for music. He offers to demonstrate his talent, saying that he works for the King, so Josten agrees to hear it - it does not end well for either of them. Peewit is offended by him bluntly admitting how he does ''not ''think he has much talent; "Your playing is nice," he is told. As his level of anger grows, Josten brings out his flute and adds, "Let me show you how to win the crowd the ''right ''way." Rather than listen, Peewit tells him off and storms out of the room, ranting to himself about his rudeness. Since then, he doesn't openly speak with Sir Josten, nor does he consider him to be all that talented as a musician (when in reality, he admires his voice - even envies it sometimes). Reaction to His Connection to Falla ''Coming soon! Meeting and Relationship with Falla Peewit first meets Falla when Johan returns from his delivery for Papa Smurf - he notices a strange girl on a blonde stallion behind him and asks about her. For a few moments he studies her, and she studies him a bit, until he decides she looks like a nice person and introduces himself. They immediately connect and soon become inseparable in a mother-son bond. He loves having her around, especially when he plays up the "innocent child" role and sways her emotions to get something he wants. Whenever he's in trouble, he'll scream, "Momma!" just so she'll come running to his rescue - he greatly admires her ability to break down doors and knock over rogues (no matter their size) with newfound strength and stamina by his calling. And when he is not in any sort of danger, he can easily convince her into carrying him, reading or telling a bedtime story, and singing to him when he's bored on a long ride. If he's lucky, he's even able to sleep with her after having a bad dream - usually she'll let him with little to no hesitation, but once or twice he's had to plead. Every so often people will ask if he is Falla's son: he sets them straight rather angrily, but sometimes he wishes they were siblings. After he discovers that she is a princess, he wishes this even moreso because it would make him a prince (and, the way he sees it, Johan would have to take him more seriously). Overall, Peewit loves Falla and never wants her to leave him and Johan. Reaction to Her Intimacy with Johan Peewit isn't sure what's eating at her when Johan is turned evil in The Reluctant Dark Knight, but he knows something is changing in their relationship. When he comes to realize she is - supposedly - in love with him, he is shocked for a day or two. Then he accepts it after they talk about how relationships change from childhood to adulthood; though he doesn't quite understand horomones and romance, he encourages her to pursue him with the hope of it snapping Johan out of the darkness. And later he is pleased to hear about them kissing, but completely dumbfounded when Falla tells him she no longer feels as strongly for Johan. He concludes that he will never fall victim to Cupid's arrow. Intimacy with Falla This section will be expanded upon the arrival of the Season 11 episode dedicated to this relationship! Season 10 Episodes Peewit, along with Johan, continue to appear time and again just as they once did in Season 2 of the series. He is set to also return in Season 11 and beyond. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 One day while browsing the King's library, Peewit comes across a strange set of volumes which contains ancient spells. When he tries to find one to fix his broken lute, he accidentally comes across a transformation which affects Johan. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He only has a minor role in this, but is shocked when he finds out his little Smurfette has done something as crazy as turning herself into a human in pursuit of her crush. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 He discovers that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him and his reaction is anything but ordinary. Role in the Story In The Reluctant Dark Knight, he is the comedic relief and supporting character to the trio: he, Johan, and Falla. They first meet the main villains, Gargamel and Scruple, when they hear about them attacking the Smurf Village. Through teamwork, they are defeated and celebrate the small victory until they realize that Johan has been injured thanks to Azrael. They return to the castle; after Savina (RDK Stories) Princess Savina bandages him up and the girls leave, they discuss the importance of friendship until they fall asleep. At least, Johan does - Peewit scampers off to the kitchen for a late dinner and brings back a plate for his friend only to discover that he has already turned in. He leaves it on the dresser for him, props his sword against the wall, and exits. Later when Johan's back on his feet, they are summoned by the King: they learn that his nephew, King Gerard, will be having a Grand Ball, so they are to attend and aid him for the time being. When they are dismissed, Peewit returns to his room for any more sleep he can get before being woken again - Falla does some time later, after speaking with Johan. Several days before the Grand Ball is set to be thrown, they visit his majesty, having heard that he is unsure of whom to invite; rather than stay and discuss a fairly boring topic (as he sees it), he races into the kitchen and eats breakfast. On the evening of the Grand Ball, he briefly talks to his friends before making off for the kitchen; he anticipates a quiet night after the chefs serve the guests in the other room. And for at least an hour, it is quiet, but then he hears something. He looks over his shoulder and sees nothing, so he continues eating pastries while hiding beneath the rack of knives (a hazard he is oblivious to). Suddenly a cloth is thrust over his mouth and he realizes he's in danger, so he struggles - sadly he is knocked out by a pewter frying pan. Sometime later, he regains consciousness and is trapped in a closed potato sack in a dark room; luckily he is freed by his Smurf friends, Clumsy and Greedy. He tells them what happened, and then they hear the door lock. Immediately they're up and trying depserately to get it open, but two Smurfs and a small human boy are nothing compared to a heavy-weight stone door to the Storage Room. Peewit tries to call for help - and screams, "Momma," several times - but not even Falla comes to his aid, much to his despair. He falls asleep and is woken up by Johan in the middle of the night; once he learns of the time, he asks him why he didn't come sooner, where was Falla when he was crying for her, did they forget about him, and so on. Johan tells him to be quiet and follow him because they're going home - he rushes to Falla when he sees her and says he's tired, so she should carry him. To his delight, she does so for the ride home, and he nuzzles her. The next day at breakfast, he notices that Johan looks like he didn't sleep well (if at all last night), and tries to make him talk; instead he gets up and leaves without saying more than, "I'm going out for a while." Determined to find out what's going on, he and Falla follow him, but once they find him Biquette and Gentile lead off his path mysteriously. Then he discovers their presence and gallops away; while Falla races after him, Peewit remounts his goat and proceeds along her trail. They arrive at Gargamel's hovel in good time and he briefly attacks the old wizard while the girl deals with Johan, and just after the sun goes down they witness Johan's reversion to the side of evil. He interrogates Falla with a piece of glass - Peewit tries to stand up to him, but a menacing glance is enough to send shivers down his spine, so he hangs back and hopes his mother figure will be okay. After a few minutes, Johan drops the shard and tosses her into him, sending them both to the ground toppled over one another. And as he disappears with the villains into the hovel, Peewit is picked up by Falla and carried back to their steeds awaiting them at the edge of the woods. He asks her if Johan will be okay, but she isn't sure - it concerns him, but he remains hopeful. Epilogue During the epilogue of RDK, Peewit and Falla return to the castle and break the news about Johan to the King and Princess Savina. When Falla is weak, he tells them for her, and then she runs away crying - he follows her up to her room and sits on her bed until she rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He lays with her and tries to convince her that it's not her fault Johan's no longer with them; it works to some degree, so he changes the subject and asks what she was doing with King Gerard during the Grand Ball. When she tells him they simply talked, and he points out that Clockwork wasn't at his majesty's side. Her defense is that King Gerard trusted her with a personal issue his advisr could never understand, but he doesn't believe her. Instead, he starts laughing and playfully asks if they kissed - although she confidently replies, "No, that's not what happened," he has his suspicions. After a few more minutes he gives her a hug, still lying down on the bed, and tells her that everything will be okay. He reminds her that "this is why friendships are so important" and that, knowing Johan, he would come to their rescue if they needed him. With that, he and Falla end the story on an optimistic note. Season 11 Episodes Without Johan, Peewit clings to Falla and their friendship grows stronger as she gradually takes his place. They, together, begin to spend more time in King Gerard's kingdom and also develop stronger ties with him and Clockwork. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this season! The Royal Faux In the non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Peewit discovers a villain disguised as Sir Josten plotting to take the King's castle. Unfortunately, he is also caught and forced to help him complete a spell which turns them both into animals so they can get past the drawbridge undetected; he tries to alert his friends, but since he is turned into a goat, they hear only bleating. More to come later! Appearance Peewit has short blonde hair with outgrown bangs, pale skin, and standard black eyes. He is approximately 3'5" in American measurement, and has a large nose and ears compared to his friends. He wears an orange cap, matching leggings and shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a white-collared shirt with white sleeves, a blue torso piece, and black ties. (In the original comics by Peyo, his shirt and shorts were green.) It is unknown which hand is dominant - in Numbuh 404's accounts, he is right-handed. In one episode of Season 11 an age altering spell backfires, thus making him older - he goes from eleven to sixteen in one shot and undergoes several physical changes. His outfit is fairly similar to his current one: white collar, black tie, dark blue tunic with a black waist band, and a white long-sleeve undershirt. His leggings are orange, and the flat shoes match in the same style as Johan wears. His bangs are grown further out over his face and it's slightly outgrown at the base of his neck. His hat is different, but still small and orange - oddly enough, his nose is no longer so large compared to his elongated face. Voice Actor(s) The best choice for Peewit - especially considering his voice actor is still around (although now in his 70s) and did a great impression of him in the show - is Frank Welker who was also the voice talents for Poet, Wild, Clockwork, and Hefty Smurf. He also does Fred Jones and Scrappy Doo in any incarnation of the Scooby Doo ''series. The closest follow-up actor would be Cam Clarke who voiced Peewit in ''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute ''movie. When he is a teenager growing up, he should be voiced by Scott Bakula who was once the main character, Danny, in Warner Bros. ''Cats Don't Dance (1997). Trivia *Peewit is one of the most commonly seen human characters on the show alongside Johan, Gargamel, and Scruple. *Peewit is estimated by most to be around 9 - 12 years old; he and Scruple are in this range, and (most likely) so are Denisa and Brenda. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 11. *Before his death, Peyo stated that Peewit was his favorite character. That's heartwarming and adorable! *Just like Harmony Smurf, he believes he is the only one with any musical talent and dismisses any negative comments about his music and singing. He does, however, secretly look up to Sir Josten based on his talented voice and playing - he never admits this to anyone except Biquette because she can't speak. *In the 21st Century, he has a descendant named Damien Spiroux. *He has two signature songs: the first being ''Send Me an Angel ''by the 1980s band, Real Life, and the other is ''Somebody That I Used To Know ''by Gotye (feat. Kimbra). *His birthday is September 25th; by the time the sequel to RDK happens, a year has passed and he is almost 12. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Comical voices Category:Constant eaters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Artists Category:Entertainers Category:Sorcerers Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Friends of the Smurfs